Is a New Girlfriend Always Good?
by PantheraLeo.815
Summary: When a new girl at school catches Justin's eye Alex feels different about her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alex!" A high voice screeched through the halls. "Did you hear the good news?"

"What good news?" I replied. "We're at school. There is nothing good about it!" I told her. She looked at me as if I said something wrong; she knows how I am about school.

"No." she rolled her eyes as she said this. "We're getting a new student. And I do believe it's a girl." She smiled and looked at me like I should be excited.

"Yea!" I said sarcastically. I was never excited about new kids, mostly because you have to help them, and that's really not my thing. "What's the big deal?" I asked her throwing my breakfast burrito, that I didn't finish, back in my locker.

"The big deal is that we could have a new best friend."

"Wait, are you saying you don't want to be friends?" I asked her VERY dramatically.

"NO! Alex what I'm saying is she could be like you or me."

"Harper, try to be realistic…where are we going to find another person like you. Your one of a kind." I told her trying to make this conversation end.

All of a sudden a tall, skinny girl walked through the doors of our school. She dressed like a mix of me and Harper. (I was shocked because who could mix me with Harper?) Anyways, she had long brown hair that was in curls, light makeup and a head-band with a huge sun-flower on it, with a bright yellow shirt, black skinny jeans, and yellow heals.

Harper turned to look at me with a huge smile on her face and then said, "Wow. Look at her."

"Yeah. Look at her." I said while rubbing my tongue across my teeth and then said, "I don't like her." And then walked away toward the other end of the hallway.

As Harper chased after me she said, "Alex, you haven't even met her, you have to give people a chance by meeting them, not just by looking at them"

"Yeah, but Harper, you know I don't like meeting people." I said groaning. "Because then you have to work."

"How?" She asked staring at me.

"Well, you have to introduce yourself and then listen to them telling you about themselves and then you have to tell them about you. It's very difficult." As I was explaining this to her she looked at me like I was being lazy and un-neighborly. (Whatever that means, she said I acted like that a lot and I just never took the time to look up what it meant.)

_While this was going on, let's go and see what Justin was up to._

"Justin? Justin? JUSTIN!" Zeke said while he shook me trying to get my attention.

"What?" I said starting to pay attention to Zeke now.

"Are you okay? What were you staring at?" Zeke said starting to turn around to find the thing that took my mind off our conversation about our chemistry homework. I tried to stop him from turning around but it caught his eye. Her. The new girl. Zeke's jaw dropped.

"Wow! I thought it was hard to get your mind taken off of chem. homework, but not anymore. I find it very easy!"

We both froze and starred at the new girl as she walked by and she smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back raising my hand and moving my fingers one at a time.

As soon as Zeke and I couldn't see hear in the hall anymore Zeke told me, "I think the new girl might like you Justin."

I looked at him smiling wide and saying, "Nah, me? Do you think so?"

"Yeah!" Zeke said. "Did you see the way she looked at you? And waved at you?" he said this as he did an impression of her walking by, smiling and waving.

_Let's go to Mr. Laritate's office where Alex was sitting while Mr. Laritate gave her a lecture._

"Now, Ms. Russo you will have a week's detention. Now off to class."

As I got up and turned around I ran into her.

"Oh. Sorry, that was my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh. Your right, it was your fault." I said smiling evilly and then I glared at her. Her smile slowly faded away and she walked around me, and my eyes followed her. She sat down in one of 's chairs in front of his large wooden desk. And I walked out.

"Alex." A voice I recognized called my name and I turned around hoping it wasn't Justin. As I turned around opening my eyes, it was Justin.

"Dang-it!" I said stomping my foot and my bag fell off my shoulder and to the floor.

"Nice to see you too." He said smiling. "I need some advice. I really like the new girl and I don't know how to approach her."

"Approach her?" I asked, trying not to laugh really. "Don't you mean "Talk" to her?"

"Yeah. I want to get to know her."

"Ok, well, have you met her yet?"

"No."

"Well, you have to find some stuff out about her." I said, annoyed because I don't like her and if they start to go out I don't think I would be happy, and because I hate helping people.

"But Alex I really need help." He said and he started to beg me.

"Alright. Just wait until she comes out of Laritate's office and ask her if she needs any help around the school, but introduce yourself first. Okay?" I said annoyed.

"Okay." He said nervously.

I hid behind a trashcan while Justin sat on the bench and waited. As soon as she walked out Justin got up and walked toward her.

"Hi. I'm Justin Russo, the Student Body President, and I was just wondering if you needed any help around the school."

"Um, yeah actually I have history class next and I don't know where that is. Could you take me there?"

"Yeah, that's what class I have next too. I'll walk with you."

"Great. Oh. By the way my name is Jennifer. I moved here from Chicago."

"Oh. Really? I've never been there before. Did you like it there?" Justin asked as he showed her the way and they both walked down the hall to history.

"Wow! I am really good." I said smiling; glad that my plan worked (I knew it would).


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked into the doors of the empty sub-shop I heard laughter; two girls. One of the girls sounded like Harper, and the voice I just quite couldn't make out. I walked up the swirly stairs (I always loved those stairs).

"Jennifer! You're so funny!" Harper's high voice said to the new girl.

"Hey…what are you guys doing?" I asked feeling awkward, I didn't really know why. But I think it was because the new girl from school, that I didn't know, was in my house.

"Oh! Hi Alex! Jennifer and I were just talking while Justin went down stairs to make us some sandwiches.

As Harper said this I looked at her and then Jennifer. As I starred at her, her smile slowly faded away.

"Hi. My name is Jennifer; didn't I see you in the principal's office earlier today?"

I slowly smiled, "Yeah. That was me. My name is Alex." There was an awkward silence, and then Justin walked into the room with a plate with three sandwiches on it. His smile faded, just like Jennifer's.

"Oh. Jenn. Seems like you've met Alex, my sister." He said nervously.

"Oh wow!" she said shocked. "This is your sister? I had no idea." Her smile started to show up again.

Justin came toward us and sat the sandwiches on the counter.

"Um, Jennifer. Would you excuse Justin and me for just one quick minute?" I asked her with a fake smile and slowly walking away as I said this while also pulling Justin by the shirt behind me.

"Oh, um sure." She said as we rushed down to the sub-shop.

"Justin! I said to talk to her! Not to bring her to our house!" I yelled, but not loud enough for Harper and Jennifer to hear.

"Well, we did and I asked her if she needed some notes for some classes because we have tests this week. And she was all yeah! And I said well we have to go to my house to get them. And then she said oh ok. And now we are having this discussion right now because I was being nice to her." After he had said this he put his arms across his chest and then glared at me.

"Ok. But Justin!" I said. "You know how I feel about the new kids at school."

"But we're at home."

"But Justin!" I began again. "You know how I feel about new kids at our house." I said, slowing down at the end of the sentence.

"Okay, Alex. First of all that didn't make any sense at all, and second of all stay out of the "Soon to be relationship" of me and Jennifer."

"Justin! I'm the one who started this "Soon to be relationship". So I should be able to tell you what I think."

"No! Alex, please stay out of this. I really want this one to last, if it ever starts. I really like her."

"Fine!" I said almost like I was pouting. But wasn't.

_Back to Harper and Jennifer…._

"So, Harper. Are there any past girlfriends I should know about?"

"No. Well, he's actually had quite a few. And I was one of them."

"Really?"

"Yes. But he didn't have any feelings for me, but I told him I would wait."

"Oh. And are you still waiting?"

"I actually don't really know. I haven't thought about"

_Then there was an awkward silence between the two. And then Alex and Justin walked back into the quiet room._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alex, I really Jennifer. She and Justin look really good together."

"Yeah, well Harper there is just something I don't like about her."

"Alex! She's perfect!"

"Harper, you can't always be so positive. We have to look deeper. I think she's hiding something, but we just have to make it come out of her."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I haven't figured it out yet."

_While Alex and Harper were thinking of a plan Justin and Jennifer were doing something different._

"Okay, Jennifer. Here is the library." I showed her the big room filled with (It almost felt like) every book.

"Wow, it's huge. Justin can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything." I was actually hoping she was gonna ask if I wanted to do something after school.

"You know that girl? I think her name is Harper."

"Yeah. What did she say to you? Did she say I have a light saber night light?" I asked nervously.

"No, wait. You have a light saber night light?"

"What?" I said. "No, she says stuff like that. She can get a bit jealous." I said trying to cover up the truth.

"Oh. I was gonna ask you if you have any feelings for her." She said kind of anxious.

"What? No! I absolutely have no feelings for Harper. Why? Did she say that I did?"

"No, it's just that I was talking to her and she said that," she paused for a second. "She still liked you and that I better watch out." She said really nervous. "And she told me if I told you this she would start a lot of bad rumors about me." And then she leaned on me and started to cry.

"Oh…I'm so sorry Jenn. I will tell her never to talk to you or me again." I lied; I didn't know if I really believed her. She seemed pretty convincing but Harper wouldn't do something like that. At least I don't think she would.

"Thank you Justin, I was really scared."

_After school, down at the sub-shop…._

As Justin and Jennifer walked into the busy sub-shop Justin sat Jennifer down at a table and told her something. Then he fast-walked toward Harper and I.

"May I talk to you two? In the layer." He whispered while pointing to the freezer/wizard layer.

"Yeah, sure why?" I asked.

"Just get in there!" he said with wide eyes.

Then Harper and I got up fast from the stools at the counter and ran toward the layer. I opened the door and all three of us walked in.

"Okay. I have called you two in here because we all have to talk about Jennifer."

"Perfect!" I said smiling. "First of all I don t like her at all!" smiling as I said this Justin and Harper starred at me. "What?" I asked.

"Anyways," Justin began "Jennifer told me today at the library that Harper said some stuff." As Justin said this he looked at Harper, and her eyes widened.

"Perfect Harper! Maybe you'll drive her away! I knew I taught you well!" I said smiling and laughing.

"Alex! I didn't say anything wrong to drive Jennifer away. Justin, don't you believe me?"

"Yes I believe you. But Alex."

"What? I didn't do anything. I was down in the sub-shop with you talking about how I wouldn't mess up the "Soon to be relationship". Don't you remember?" I asked. Feeling like everyone was accusing me now, except for Harper.

"Oh, you're right." He said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah!" I said and then leaned back in my chair.

"What did she say I said? If that makes any sense." Harper asked sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Well, Jennifer said that you said she better watch out because you still like me, and Jennifer told me that if she told me that you would start some mean rumors about her."

"What?" Harper almost yelled; she was filled with anger. "I didn't say anything like that to her. She asked me about your past girlfriends. And said something like well, he's had quite a few and that I was one of them. And then I said after we ended he never felt the same way and that I told you I would wait for you. Then she asked me if I was still waiting, I said I haven't really thought about it. And then it got really quiet in the room." Harper explained, she was still pretty mad.

"Oh, maybe she wants to drive Harper away, maybe Jennifer is jealous of Harper." I said.

"No, Alex. Jennifer wouldn't be jealous of Harper. That doesn't sound like her."

"Justin, you've known her for two days. How would you know if she would be like that or not?"

"Well, she just doesn't seem like that kind of girl." Justin tried to explain.

"Well, we need to find out if she is or not. If she is we have to get her to think that Harper doesn't like Justin. That is of course if Justin still wants to go out with her." I said, excited, and hoping that Justin won't want to.

**PLZ R&R!**


End file.
